A conventional way for packing an article with a cushioning agent mostly is wrapping around the article with a plastic sheet on which a plurality of small raised air bags are projected to attain to the shock-absorbed cushioning functions. But the shock absorption capability of the small air bags is limited such that the cushioning and the shock absorption effects to a larger shock or impulse cannot be attained. Therefore, an air packing bag is developed .to take as a wrapping cushioning means
However, the air bag made from polyethylene (PE) is easy to be pierced through by a sharp acute angle of a packed article or an adjoining angle of hardware; once a small broken hole appears on the air packing bag, fluid in the air packing bag is then leaked out. If each air cylinder of the air packing bag is disposed with an independent check valve, it is limited to the air cylinder on which the broken hole is yielded leaks air, and is not to cause other unbroken air cylinders to leak air. But, if only one check valve is disposed in the whole air packing bag, the air in the whole air packing bag is then caused to leak out when the broken hole is generated on any air cylinder to cause the whole air packing bag to loose the cushioning protection effect.
Therefore, for not only improving a structure of an air packing bag, but also solving the problem that the air packing bag is pierced through by a packed article and preventing any air cylinder from being damaged to cause the whole air packing bag to loose the suffering protection effect, the present invention is proposed.